A Broken Family
by RozalineGrey899
Summary: 15-year-old Rose Hathaway and her boyfriend 17 almost 18-year-old Dimitri Belikov finally give everything to each other on the night of Dimitri's prom. Will the consequences of that night come back to haunt them? And how will Rose's parents react when they were against their relationship in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to write another story but I am not giving up on Truth or Lie. A special thanks to Romitri99 for this idea. You guys should check out her story Heart by Heart. It is amazing. Anyway, I hope you guys like the start.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderful and talented Richelle Mead.**

Rose POV:

I was the luckiest girl in the world. Any girl that had Dimitri Belikov as a boyfriend would be lucky. We've known each other since I was 13 and he was 16, now I was 15 and he was 17 almost 18. That's why my parents didn't approve. Yes, there was an age difference between us but to me...age didn't matter. I loved Dimitri and Dimitri loved me. My parents were never around anyway. Either my dad was away on business nd my mom went with him or they were going on some lavish vacation. They pretended like they cared but, truly, I was just an inconvience to them.

Dimitri said that by the time I graduated high school, he would have some money saved up and we could live together. He wanted to own his own companies. Be a CEO. He was a very good negotiator but when he started talking about business stuff...I was lost. Him and his best friends, Ivan and Jay, were going to do it together since they were each contributing a third of the start up money.

"Come on, we have to start getting ready," Ali, my best friend and Ivan's little sister, was the first one to get off the bed.

Me, Ali and my other best friend, Lissa, were all invited to the guys' senior prom. I was invited by Dimitri, Ali by Jay, and Lissa by Ivan. I sat up on the bed and said, softly,

"I think tonight's the night."

"Really?" Lissa asked, excitedly, and I nodded.

Dimitri and I have been together for a year. Maybe some people didn't approve of our relationship but I didn't care. Tonight was the night I would be ready to give everything to Dimitri. We've never really set a time for it but we both knew it was going to happen before he left for Seattle, where he was starting up his business. That was the business central, practically. New York would be a little harder for them to get a start up because their properties were much more expensive and blah, blah, blah.

"Then we have to glamour you up," Ali said.

My prom dress was a teal, A-line, princess V-neck, floor-length, chiffon dress with beading. It was so beautiful and Dimitri was going to love it because I was wearing a black lace panty and strapless bra set under my dress. The girls curled my hair and then pulled it off my face in a half up, half down hairstyle. But they kept my makeup light since they claimed I didn't really need it.

"Okay, we're ready," Liss announced as the three of us stood in my full-length mirror.

We looked fucking amazing! And it made it so much better that I was doing this with two girls that have been with me since pre-school and were like my sisters. The doorbell rang and my housekeeper answered it. Taking a deep breath, I followed the girls out to the top of the staircase. All three of the guys looked amazing, but my eyes were only for Dimitri. He had his shoulder-length brown hair flowing freely like I loved it and his chocolate brown eyes lit up when he saw me. His 6'7 stature and lean, muscular build was covered by a tux. The girls and I walked down the stairs slowly, lifting our dresses a little so we wouldn't trip over them.

"You look beautiful, Roza," Dimitri smiled at me, lovingly.

"Wait until you see what's under it," I whispered against his lips.

He smirked and kissed me with much more passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lost myself in our kiss as our tongues engaged in a slow, sensual dance. Everything was perfect. It was just the two of us in our own little world...well, not for long.

"Yeah, we're still here," Ivan interrupted and I pulled away, laughing.

"Later," Dimitri whispered in my ear.

We've made out and explored a little but we've never actually had sex. We wanted to wait for the right time. And wanted to make it special. How much more special could it be than doing it on prom night, in a beautiful hotel suite? When the guys led us outside, there was a long, black, fancy limo waiting for us.

"Damn, you guys know how to impress a girl," Liss said and we all looked at her, surprisingly.

Liss does not curse. Ali and I are the ones that usually do all the cursing. I mean, I was the worst out of the three of us but when Ali got mad...she got mad. No one wanted to be on her bad side. My friends weren't cowards. We got in the limo where a few bottles of champagne were chilling on ice and there were 6 glasses. The guys popped open the bottles and all of us got our glasses filled.

"To the best and last prom of our lives," Ivan toasted, raising his glass.

"Cheers," we all laughed and clinked our glasses together.

How could this night get any better? I had a feeling the ride to the hotel where the prom was being held in the ballroom was more fun than the actual prom was going to be. When we got there, everyone was showing up in limos or fancy cars. I think Ali, Liss, and I were the only sophomores there. There were juniors but no sophomores besides the three of us. We went to St. Vladimir's High School where everyone was either rich or there on a scholarship so it wasn't a very large school. My parents made very large donations to the school every year to keep them from expelling me considering I skipped most of my classes at least three times a week, I was caught drinking alcohol on campus, and even getting in a fight from time to time.

The music wasn't bad but it wasn't until 10 o' clock that they started playing fast songs, the food was great and I was practically stuffing my face with stuffed mushrooms and shrimps (not really something people would expect to serve at a prom, but the hotel was too elegant for chips, I guess), but I was so anxious to leave with Dimitri that I couldn't focus on anything else.

"Are you ready to go?" Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Finally," I said, grabbing my coat and he helped me slip it on. "Wait, aren't we just going upstairs to a room? What do I need my jacket on for?"

He smiled and led me out,

"It's a surprise."

When we got outside, he lifted me into his arms making me squeal with laughter...And I never squealed. He walked a few blocks down from the hotel before I noticed we were going more into the woods. It was kind of creepy at night but I felt safe with Dimitri. Crap, I forgot to tell Ali and Liss that I was leaving. Well, they would know I was with Dimitri and I would just text them later.

"Dimitri, why are you carrying me? And why are you taking me into the woods?" I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"First, I don't want you to get your pretty dress dirty and you're wearing heels. Second, I wanted to give you something more romantic than just a hotel room," he smiled down at me; god, I loved his smile.

We stopped in front of a small cabin and Dimitri set me down to open the door. When he opened it, I saw rose petals all over the blanket-covered floor and so many candles lit. There was more champagne and my favorite treat: chocolate-covered strawberries. Usually, I would think this was so cheesy but the fact that Dimitri did it all for me...

"I love you," I launched myself in his arms and pressed my lips against his. "This is the best thing anyone's ever done for me."

He took my face in his hands and looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world, "Roza, you deserve the best. I want to give you that. I promise you that I will get you away from this place as soon as possible. We'll never have to come back. I love you, too."

Our lips met in a fiery kiss again. His tongue found mines and started competing in a battle for dominance. I moaned quietly and ran my hands through his hair. He unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor. I smiled when his eyes widened at my undergarments.

"Do you like?" I bit my lip.

"I love," he whispered, before kissing his way down my neck and sucking on my sweet spot, making me moan again.

He picked me up and I kicked my heeels off before wrapping my legs around his waist. Dimitri carefully kneeled down on the blankets and laid me down underneath him. I took his suit jacket off and threw it across the floor. He groaned when I started to kiss his neck and then suck on his earlobe,

"Roza..."

I unbuttoned his shirt and slid off before running my hands across his broad shoulders and down his hard chest. He unclasped my bra with one hand and kissed down my chest. My eyes rolled in the back of my head when Dimitri started licking, kissing, and sucking on my breast while massaging me _down there_ gently. It felt so good. Unlike anything I've ever felt before.

"So wet," he groaned in my ear.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, confused and a little insecure.

He gave me a kiss that got rid of every insecurity I was just having,

"It's a very good thing. And you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, Roza. There's nothing for you to be shy about."

He kissed down my stomach and slid my panties off. His lips kissed around my thighs but they weren't where I needed him most. When he reached the apex of my thighs, he looked up at me, silently asking for permission and I nodded, quickly. I gasped and grasped the blankets when his mouth found my throbbing core.

"Dimitri," I moaned, one of my hands reaching down to tangle in his hair. "Don't-don't stop."

He explored me and tasted me like I was his favorite meal and I started feeling something I've never felt before. Stars exploded in my vision and I realized that I just came for the first time. Dimitri kissed his way back up and kissed me, letting me taste something a little salty when I realized that must be me. He positioned himself at my entrance and ran a hand over my hair,

"I'll be gentle, okay? It's going to hurt a little."

I nodded, bracing myself. He slowly sunk into me and I gasped as I felt the pain for the first time but it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. Dimitri stayed still inside me, letting me adjust to the feeling and his size.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, cautiously.

"Yes," I nodded to reassure him.

He started to move, in and out, in and out. Over and over. He mumured my name, like it was a prayer, and I moaned his. He started to move a little faster and when I started to reach my climax again, I moaned out,

"Dimitri!"

He stilled inside me and grunted as he came with me,

"Roza."

My walls clenched around him as I took him for everything he had. It felt right. Every little bit of it. Maybe I was still young and people told you to wait for the right person before you had sex but Dimitri was the right person. Not even being overdramatic. He was the one I was meant to be with. And, as he made love to me all night long...I knew what I mean to him as well.

**So this was just to kick off the story. Next chapter will be the chapter before Dimitri leaves. I hoped you guys liked it and sorry if the lemon was bad. I tried my best. Please review. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the people that followed, reviewed, or made my story one of their favorites. Please, please, please try to get me to at least 10 reviews for this chapter. Read and enjoy. Thanks. **

**Rose xoxo**

Rose POV:

We arrived at the airport a couple of weeks later. The guys were able to get their diplomas early because they already had enough credits to graduate. I didn't want to say goodbye but...this was what Dimitri was meant to do. And he was going to come back for me. I knew he was. My parents may think I was being naive but Dimitri said that by the end of this year, he should have enough money to fly me out to Seattle.

"Roza, you've been quiet this entire time," he said, while we were waiting for his flight.

Jay and Ivan were talking to Ali and Lissa. We needed the space.

"I'm scared," I admitted quietly, my voice cracking.

He pulled me into his arms and brushed my hair behind my ear, "Of what?"

"Everything. What if you meet someone else? Or realize that I'm not good enough for you-" I started but he cut me off by kissing me with passion.

I sighed and kissed him back. Eventually, he would have to say something but I just wanted to relish the feel of his lips on mines and the two of us being in our own little world without having to worry about anyone judging us. He slowed our kisses down before kissing my forehead.

"There is no woman that could ever take your place. It won't be as long as you think. I promise, once you come to Seattle...we can do anything we want. Okay? You just have to trust me," he brushed my cheek with his long fingers and I nodded.

"Flight 671 to Seattle, boarding now," the lady over the intercom announced.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he smiled and kissed me one more time before releasing me.

I hugged Ivan and Jay tightly before they had to leave. I've never really been an emotional person but I couldn't help the tears streaming down my cheeks now. Ali and Lissa wrapped their arms around me. We may look like three clingy girlfriends, crying in the middle of a airport because our boyfriends just left, but that wasn't true. It was just going to be a long year.

* * *

I opened the door to my house. Well, mansion. My parents were loaded but that didn't matter because they didn't treat me like I was their own. To them, I was a brat that never meant anything to them. Well, my mom was a bit more open about it than my father was, but he never stopped her from saying nasty things about me.

"Where were you?" My mother demanded.

She was wearing a cocktail dress and my dad was wearing a business suit so they must be going to one of his company parties. I never went because I was never invited. Besides, it was only 5:30 in the evening, yet she acted like I was walking in at 3 in the morning. After leaving the airport, Ali, Liss and I went to Ali's house and indulged ourselves with junk food and chick flicks. I only came back home to get clothes for a couple of days so I could spend a few nights at Ali's house. It was basically my refugee camp.

"At Ali's. But don't worry. You won't have to look at my face for long because I am staying at her house for a couple of days," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I walked past them.

But I stopped in my tracks when my father said,

"I thought we told you to stay away from that boy."

I didn't need a name to know what we were talking about. They wouldn't get off my back about staying away from Dimitri. They said he was just as worthless as his father was and he would end up beating me like his father did to Olena. Dimitri would die before putting his hands on me and it wasn't like they cared anyway. I was just a mistake.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't act stupid, Rose," Mom took something out of an envelope in her hands and threw a bunch of pictures on the foyer coffee table.

I walked, slowly, over to the table and picked up the pictures. They were pictures of me and Dimitri. Kissing...holding each other...and even going to the cabin. Oh my god. I knew my parents liked to go low but I never thought they would sink to this level. Though, I shouldn't have been surprised. They liked to keep me on a short leash.

"How did you get these? Do you have someone following me?" I exclaimed.

I knew my parents hated me but they would go this low? Dimitri was only 18, legally an adult, and I was a minor. If these pictures got out, he could get arrested. But I shoulsn't be surprised. Janine and Ibrahim would do anything to hurt me. And I've had enough. I told myself I would deal with it until Dimitri could come back for me but I could not spend another day, let alone a year, in this place which was basically the seventh circle of hell.

"If you don't stop this, we will take matters into our own hands, Rosemarie," my mother said, harshly.

I threw the pictures on the floor and they scattered,

"Do whatever the hell you want. I'm leaving."

Without even going to get clothes, I stormed back out. If I stayed in town, they would just drag me back to the house and I couldn't take it anymore. Dimitri wasn't prepared for me to just show up in Seattle and I needed to learn how to take care of myself. All my life, I've depended on someone else and I was fucking sick of it. I wasn't a child anymore. I needed to grow up. When I got to Ali's house, her and Lissa already had on their pajamas and were setting all the snacks and stuff up.

"Where are your clothes?" Liss asked, confused.

"My parents know I'm still seeing Dimitri and I just can't be suffocated by them anymore...I want to run away."

* * *

We ended up at a bus station by midnight. it wasn't like we could exactly afford plane tickets and the money we had scraped together was only enough for three bus tickets, food, and a motel room for one night, maybe two. I didn't want them to give up their lives for me but Ali lived with her aunt and uncle who were never around (her parents gave her up) and Liss lived by herself over the allowance she got from the bank from the trust fund her parents left her. They died in a car accident two years ago. At first, Liss was staying with Ali but a month ago, when Liss turned 16, she started getting money from the bank and she could move back into the house her parents left for her. We were in this together. As sisters.

"Where do we go? Seattle?" Ali asked.

"No. We need to let the guys get settled first. If we go now, we'll just ruin their plans. Liss, don't you have a cousin in Denver?"

"Yeah, he would definitely let us stay at one of his houses. But it'll be hard trying to convince him not to call your parents, Rose," Liss warned me.

"This is the only choice we have," I shrugged before buying the bus tickets.

An hour later, we were on the bus. If only I had known that that would be the start of a long journey for me.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it was the best place to stop it. Please review and so sorry for the late update. I have so much going on in my life right now and I hope you guys understand. Again, please review. :) Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys. So sorry for the delay. My life is so hectic and I just had to stop and take a breath but I'm back. Now, I will also try to update Truth or Lie and I will soon if you guys can get me to 20 reviews. Please, just take the time out to say something. Even if it's just constructive criticism. I'll really appreciate it. Thanks. :) Oh, and there will be a time jump in this chapter.**

**Rose xoxo**

Dimitri POV:

I stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. We've been in Seattle for a couple of weeks now and Ivan's friend totally hooked us up with a three-bedroom apartment. Now, we were just looking for the perfect place to set up Acer Enterprises (A/N: If anyone knows a good business name then I'm open to suggestion).

Rose was so worried about me messing around with someone else while were apart but never, not in a million years, would I cheat on the love of my life. She was everything to me and as soon as I got every ready for us, I was going to propose to her. We were going to be together without anyone telling us that we couldn't be. If I had to wait a year, that was fine. I just hoped she felt the same way. Rose was everything to me. My heart and soul. The reason I had to live. The reason I was doing any of this. She deserved a good, stable life because I knew her parents didn't give that to her. When I went to my bedroom, I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and dialed Rose's number. She answered after the third ring in a quiet voice,

"Hey."

My beautiful Roza sounded so...down. I wished I was there to hold her in my arms and make love to her until she knew how much she meant to me because I couldn't put it into work.

"What's wrong, milaya?" I sat down on the bed and checked my laptop for any emails.

"Nothing, nothing...I'm-I'm just tired," she yawned for emphasis.

"Do you want to talk later?"

I didn't want us to be anymore distant from each other than we already were.

"Yes, please. I'm sorry. I just want to be able to give you my full attention when we talk," she explained, softly.

"It's fine...I'll call you later. I love you," I wanted to make sure she knew that, completely.

"I love you, too."

All I could do was hope that she could stick by me as much as I was sticking by her.

Rose POV:

When we arrived at Greyhound, Denver's bus station, Liss' cousin was waiting for us. His name was Adrian Ivashkov, he was only 23 but he was married and had a baby on the way. Apparently, he owned a real estate business which was like really successful so he had a bunch of estates. One of them he was going to let us stay at. He said we could stay there free of charge but if we wanted luxuries like cable or something we were responsible for that and food, feminine products. It was better than having to pay for everything.

"Hey, little cousin," Adrian grinned when he saw Liss and they hugged. "Damn, if I knew your friends were this hot I would've waited."

Ali blushed and both of us laughed. Liss punched him, playfully.

"Don't let Sydney hear you say that," she said. "Thanks again for doing this, Adrian."

"One of my friends sold me his car for 2 grand so here are the keys to it and the house. If you need anything else, call me," he hugged Liss, dropped the keys in her hand, gave Ali and I a wave then got into a Silver Lexus.

The car was actually a Honda Civic but it was in good condition. Maybe I could deal with this for a year. It was all going to be worth it when Dimitri and I were back together. I don't want us to be so distant. I love him more than anything else in the world but I was scared he was going to find someone that actually deserved him. The address to the house was already put into the car's GPS system so Lissa drove us to the house. It was so pretty. There was a large porch and a surrounding garden. The house was big but it wasn't a mansion. It was perfect for us.

"Wow. We get to live here?" Ali gasped.

I smiled. I could definitely do this for a year until I was back with Dimitri. This was not what I was expecting at all. When we went inside, it was even more beautiful than the outside. There were 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms but every single room in the house was big so we could be comfortable. After we came back from the market, I called Dimitri and went to my new room.

"Roza?" He answered after two rings, yawning.

"Hey...I didn't wake you up, did I?"

I missed him so much and all I wanted was to be in his arms right now.

"No, no. We've just been working a lot...How are you doing?" he asked, genuinely worried.

"I'm good...really. I just really miss you," I admitted.

He sighed, "I miss you too, milaya." Then I heard a woman's voice in the background. "Roza, can I call you back?"

Was he lying to me already? I bit my lip and felt my heart break a little but I kept my voice strong so he wouldn't think I was crying or anything.

"Um-yeah. Yeah. I'll talk to you later."

We said our "I love you"s and goodbyes before hanging up. The next week passed by in a blur. I was sleeping for long periods of time and throwing up and stuff. It was most likely food poisoning so I didn't worry about it. But, one day, the girls came into my room with Ali holding a pharmacy bag. Probably something for the food poisoning. But, when I opened the bag...it was a pregnancy test. Three different brands, actually.

"W-what is this? Is this a joke?" I scoffed, sitting up in bed.

"Rose, we looked up the symptoms," Ali said, gently. "There is no way that it is food poisoning. Please...just take the test. We'll stay with you."

I shook my head, tears filling my eyes,

"I can't-I can't be pregnant..."

Liss took my hand in hers. They gave me some privacy while I peed on all three sticks but they waited with me. Five minutes later, I was met with two pink lines, a blue cross and the word "PREGNANT." I broke down and started sobbing. Dimitri was the father. No doubt it. We never used a condom and I was a virgin that night in the cabin.

"You have to tell Dimitri-" Liss started but I shook my head, frantically.

"No! No, okay? I can't! He's starting his business and I can't put this on him. That would be selfish of me," I insisted.

Ali shook her head,

"Rose, if you're keeping the baby it would be wrong to rid him of the chance of getting to know his child."

Was I keeping the baby? My hands fell to my stomach. I didn't believe in abortion and this baby was created out of love. It was Dimitri's child and maybe I wasn't ready. Hell, I _knew _I wasn't ready but...I wouldn't be able to bring myself to give my baby up.

"I'm not telling him," I said with finality. "I can't ruin his life."

_*8 months later*_

I held my two week old baby girl in my arms. She was the light of my life and I would never regret her. Rosalie Alexandra Hathaway. My pride and joy. She looked exactly like her father. After the day I found out I was pregnant, I didn't talk to Dimitri. I completely cut him off. Ali and Lissa were pissed off at my decision not to tell Dimitri but they let it go after a little while and they were amazing aunts. I even became good friends with Adrian and his wife, Sydney. They had a son, Malcolm. He was a handsome little boy and now he was 6 months old.

"Are you ready?" Ali came into my room.

I nodded. We were going to pick up some more stuff for Rosie and some groceries. Liss, Ali and I worked at an office building as secretaries. It paid pretty well and I was currently on maternity leave. But my boss was really understanding.

"Yeah," I made sure Rosie was warm before following Ali out.

Her birthday: December 17th. She was a winter baby like her father whose birthday was January 17th. I missed Dimitri so much but...he had a future in business. My future was taking good care of my daughter. People may not agree with me but they weren't in my situation. When we arrived at the local market, I put Rosie in one of the carts with the car seat.

"So, when did Aiden say you coud return to work?" Liss asked as we walked down the cereal aisle.

Aiden was our boss.

"He said whenever I was ready. And I think I'll wait until she's about three months old. Then I could put her in daycare."

"I think he likes you," Ali nudged me.

I rolled my eyes. Don't get me wrong. Aiden was really sweet and drop dead gorgeous but I couldn't think about any other man but the father of my child. I grabbed a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and tossed it in the cart before going into the baby aisle. As I reached for a pack of Huggies diapers, I heard a voice that made my heart ache,

"Roza?"

* * *

I turned around to see the man whose heart I probably broke. He smiled when he saw me but I saw the hurt in his eyes when he saw Rosie.

"Dimitri...what are you doing in Denver?"

He looked so different. He still had the same shoulder-length hair and chocolate brown eyes but now everything he was wearing was designer. From his tie to his shoes and probably even his socks.

"I have a business deal here and I'll be here for a while...Roza-" he sighed but I cut him off.

"If you will excuse me, I have an appointment," I lied before walking past him before I cracked and told him right then and there this was his baby girl.

Dimitri's POV:

When I saw Roza with the baby girl, my heart broke. She had a baby by another man? Is that why she cut me off? The baby was a newborn. She was so small and beautiful. I couldn't keep my head straight. Our business had taken off and in less than a year, we were millionaires. By halfway through the next year, our company will reach a billion dollars mark.

I didn't understand why Roza did what she did. I would've taken care of her and gave her everything she needed or wanted. And I was still going to try and get my Roza back. She belonged to me. And if I had to take care of another man's child...so be it.

"Dimitri!" Jay shouted my name, making me look up.

I was in my office and daydreaming about Roza so I didn't hear Jay calling my name over and over. He looked at me like I was an alien or something.

"Bro, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jay asked.

"Rose had a baby," I said, softly.

Ivan's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

I ran my hands over my face, nodding.

"Yeah...she looked exactly like her. I can't believe she would cheat on me..."

Jay thought about it for a moment, grabbed his jacket, then walked out without another word. I looked at Ivan, who just shrugged. I would get Roza back...if it was the last thing I did.

**Again, so sorry for the delay guys. I'll update Truth or Lie soon. Promise. Please review and get me to 20 reviews? I know people are reading it so please please please just leave something to let me know you guys enjoy it and I'm actually writing for someone? :)**

**Rose xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are so amazing! I've reached 23 reviews! And I love all of you for it. Oh, and to clear up any confusion, why Dimitri was in the grocery store and in the baby aisle. Dimitri could get someone to go for him but just because he has money now, he doesn't want to be any different than he used to be and prove that money didn't change him. For him being in the baby aisle, he wasn't really _in _it, he was just walking past and saw Rose. Hope that cleared it all up. Thanks again for the reviews. I will also be posting a new story soon. :)**

**Rose xoxo**

Rose POV:

I was fixing Rosie's bottle when there was a knock on the door. That was weird. It was 10 at night. Ali and Liss were out with a few of our coworkers but they both had their keys. They didn't want to leave me but just because I had to stay in the house didn't mean they had to do the same. I actually didn't mind. I would do anything for my little girl.

"Mommy will be right back," I promised Rosie, kissing her on the head before grabbing a knife and walking towards the front door.

I looked through the peephole and saw that it was like of the last people I wanted to see but I had to open the door anyway before he broke it down by banging on it.

"What do you want, Jay?" I sighed.

He brushed past me and he looked really pissed. Did I do something to him? Besides dragging his girlfriend away (A/N: If anyone forgot, Ali is his girlfriend). But that was her choice as well, not just mines,

"What the fuck did you do, Rose?" He snapped and I shut the door, softly as to not make Rosie cry.

"First off, lower your voice. My daughter is in the kitchen. Secondly, why the hell are you mad at me? Ali could've left any time she wanted to but she thought I needed as much help as I could get-"

He cut me off. "I'm not here because of Ali. I talked to her before we landed in Denver. What I want to know is why you are keeping Dimitri's daughter away from him. He thinks you cheated on him as soon as he left. You're not a slut, no matter what anyone said about you. I know you loved him."

I swallowed hard. Rosie started crying so I went to pick her up before walking back in the living room with her. Jay's eyes widened a little when he saw her. The resemblance between her and her father was uncanny. She was a female version of him. Dimitri wasn't stupid. As soon as he saw Rosie for the first time, he would know she was hers.

"Jay, I can't tell him," I felt a traitor tear slip down my cheek.

"Why?" He scoffed.

"He has a life. He has a future. God, he's a millionaire at 19. I'm a single mother at 16 almost 17. Why would he care?"

"Because he loves you, Rose! God, the man is blinded by his love for you. He bought a house for you. Not even a house, a mansion. If he knew about his daughter, he would be the one feeling guilty because he left you but if you can't tell the man the truth, then you are a coward and you are not the girl I call my little sister. If you won't tell him, I will," Jay threatened me at the end.

Tears came down my cheeks in streams and I looked down at my baby. Two weeks old and oblivious to everything. Jay stormed out just as Ali and Liss came in. They stared after him in surpise. Liss was the first to break the silence,

"What just happened?"

"I have to finish making Rosie's bottle," I shook my head, walking back into the kitchen.

Both of them followed me but I didn't say anything else before putting Rosie back in her swing. It put her to sleep every time but she wasn't going to sleep until she ate.

"He knows it's Dimitri's daughter, doesn't he?" Ali asked me, softly, and I nodded. "You need to tell Dimitri. It's like everyone knows but him. He really loves you-"

"God, will everyone let me make my own decisions! I'm sick of everyone saying what I should and shouldn't do. She's _my _daughter!" I snapped.

"Well, you didn't lay down alone, Rose!" Liss was probably tired of me. "I know it must be hard having Rosie at 16 but you have options. Dimitri wants to take care of you but you're damn pride keeps getting in the way! Do you know how many teen moms would kill to have a millionaire boyfriend willing to let them have anything they could ever want? Your decision to keep Rosie from her father is selfish and you know it. Your parents never gave a damn about whether you were breathing and raising your daughter without a father figure that every little girl needs is the most idiotic decision I've ever seen you make."

I winced but I knew every word she said was right. Liss walked out after dropping her bag on the kitchen table. Ali stared at me for a moment, shook her head, then walked out. Looking down at Rosie, I realized that she deserved anything she wanted or needed in the world. And I had to give it to her. Even if that meant her father hating me.

* * *

It 0 me a whole week before I worked up the courage to go see Dimitri. Jay told me where his office was located and when they had meetings. I was so nervous that I changed my outfit four times before settling on a fitted, black sweater and skinny jeans that hugged my curves in all the right ways with my black ankle boots that had heels. After making sure I had enough perfume on, I took Rosie down to the living room where Liss was re-watching Pretty Little Liars. Hers, Ali's and my favorite show to watch forever. The only reason I wasn't wearing makeup was because Dimitri used to say I looked even sexier going all-natural.

"Um...Liss?" I got her attention and she paused the show to look at me. "Can you watch Rosie for a couple of hours? I won't be gone long. Promise."

It's been tense in the house these past weeks. Liss and Ali wouldn't talk to me and I missed talking to my best friends. They had dinner in the kitchen or living room while I ate in my room. The only time they talked to me was when they wanted to play with Rosie.

"Sure," she shrugged and I placed Rosie in her arms, gently. "Where are you going?"

"To Dimitri's office," I answered.

Lissa glanced at me in surprise, "You're going to tell him today?"

I smoothed out my sweater, nervously. This was going to be a really important talk I was going to have in less than a hour.

"I don't want to put everything on him at once...when I think he's ready, I'm going to tell him but for now, I just want to see where we stand."

She nodded. There was an awkward silence so I headed towards the door but Liss stopped me when she said,

"Good luck...And I'm sorry for what I said."

I turned back around, "I deserved it. I needed to hear it. Rosie deserves a father in her life. I just hope Dimitri can forgive me...Where's Ali?"

"Her and Jay are making up," she grinned and I laughed, rolling my eyes.

When I got to Dimitri's office, my hands were shaking so badly that, in the elevator, someone else had to press the button for the 20th floor because I couldn't get it. My heart was pounding out of my chest as I walked out onto the floor. There was a pretty redhead sitting at the front desk.

"Hey," I got her attention, which was on filing her nails. "Can you tell me which office is Dimitri Belikov's office?"

She rolled her eyes before saying with an attitude, "Do you have an appointment?"

The bitch had a death wish. If I wasn't here to make things right with Dimitri, I would've grabbed her by her extensions and ripped her fake ass eyelashes off. Then, I heard his voice.

"Tasha, I told you I don't mix business with pleasure so you wasted your money flying to Denver. I should fire you for your inappropiate conduct but I'm going to give you another chance. But, if you aren't on a plane to Seattle by tomorrow afternoon, I won't be so nice."

I spun around too see a beautiful woman clinging to his arm. She had raven-black hair, ice blue eyes, and a scar that ran from her temple to the corner of her mouth. It was an ugly scar, I'll admit that...but it made her look even more beautiful.

"Fine!" She huffed, storming off towards the elevators.

Dimitri sighed and ran his hands through hair before he saw me. "Roza? What are you doing here?"

"Hey," I gave him a small smile. "Can we talk?"

He stared at me for a few moments and I fidgeted, nervously. Hopefully, we could reconcile and he would accept my apologies. I didn't want to just blurt out that he had a three week old daughter. That would be unfair. I needed to make sure he was ready for a huge commitment like this.

"Uh, yes. Yeah, sure. Let me just get my jacket and we can have lunch, okay?" He gave me a small smile and I nodded.

He disappeared into his office for a minute before reemerging with his jacket. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face when he offered me his arm. Always such a gentleman. When we got down to the entrance of the building, valet pulled in front of us with a red Audi, a very expensive car. And I immediately knew whose it was.

"You loved these types of cars when we were together," I laughed when I sat on the comfortable leather seat.

"Still do," he gave me a boyish grin that was so rare unless you were someone close to him that made him smile often.

No matter what anyone else thought or what my decisions said...I still loved Dimitri with all my heart. I never stopped loving him. The ride was silent. I beamed when we pulled up in front of my favorite diner. They had the best food in Denver.

"I love this place! God, when I was pregnant, all I craved was their chicken fingers and hot fudge brownie sundaes," I said, excitedly, and I didn't realize what I said until I saw the hurt flash across his eyes.

Jay was right, he thought I cheated on him. My heart broke for him. God, I wanted to tell him so bad but we had to talk first. Dimitri laughed it off and got out so he could open my door for me. We were seated as soon as we walked in. I avoided his gave by staring out the window that was next to the booth we were sitting in. The diner was kind of quaint and it was packed with a lot of normal people. Dimitri seemed out of place with all his designer brands and everything. I was pretty sure he attracted a lot of attention after he had to duck his head to get through the door of the restaurant.

"Roza...where do we start?" He sighed after a few moments of silence.

I reached over and took his hands in mine. "Here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N:Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really, really make me smile. There's not much to say and I know how anxious all of you are to get to the talk between Rose and Dimitri, so I won't keep you waiting for long. Oh, and the guest reviewer that just left one word "lame", if you thought it was so lame then why waste your time leaving a review on my "lame story". But I'm not wasting my breath on you so whatever. Thank you to all my lovely followers. I truly love you all. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**

Rose POV:

I still hadn't started to say anything I needed to after our food had came so Dimitri stopped eating his pasta, placed his fork down, and stared at me. Knowing that if I looked him in eye, I would explode and tell him everything at once.

"Why, Rose?" He sounded so pained. "What did I do? Just tell me and I'll try and make it up to you. I promise. I want to take care of you."

I shook my head. He didn't understand...and I had to make him understand. Which meant I had to tell him. Right now. And I had to admit the fact that by the time this lunch was over, he would hate me. He would never abandon his daughter if he knew who she actually was.

"You didn't do anything...I was stupid. At first, we were okay. You thought I was still in Montana but I ran from my parents because they knew we were still together. They knew and they were going to break us up so I did what I had to do. Liss and Ali didn't see any reason to stay here so we looked and looked until we found enough money for bus tickets here. Adrian, Lissa's cousin, owns a successful real estate agency so he's letting us rent out one of his houses. At first, he let us by free but then we got jobs and wanted to pay him back so we came up with a rental agreement...I still loved you, Dimitri. I never stopped loving you," my voice cracked at the end.

He looked up so his pained, chocolate brown eyes locked with mines. I could tell that he wanted to believe me but he couldnt. And I knew exactly why. Ali and Lissa were right. I was selfish.

"Then why cheat on me?" His voice was slightly hoarse. "You sit here and tell me you love me but you cut me off without so much as a goodbye. It would've hurt less if you had just said that you were breaking up with me but you made me think I did something wrong. That it was all my fault and I would never be able to fix it. And you turned around and had a daughter behind my back. How do you think that makes me feel?"

He was angry and had every right to be. At first, I only wanted to make sure we could be okay and maybe start over before I told him he had a child but now...now was the time to tell him. Jay would keep his word. If I didn't tell Dimitri, he would, and Dimitri would just be more mad if it came from anyone besides me.

"I...I n-never cheated on you," I admitted and he looked confused before realization crossed his face.

He wouldn't say anything and that scared me more than I would be if he just yelled at me because that's what I deserved. Without any words, he pulled out his wallet, took a fifty out of it, threw it on the table and walked out the diner. I grabbed my bag and rushed out after them.

"Dimitri, please-" tears stung my eyes as I chased after him, towards his car.

He spun on me, pissed, "You're telling me I have a fucking daughter?!"

The parking lot was pretty much empty except for two or three cars but no one was out here with us, which I was glad for.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry. Okay? I should've told you but I'm telling you now and you haven't missed that much," the words came out before I could even comprehend what I was actually saying.

He scoffed, running his hands through his hair. That was the sign that showed how irritated he was. When he was upset, he paced. When he was mad, his eyes darkened and he clenched and unclenched his fists. When he was pissed beyond what words could express...he ran his hands through his hair over and over before running them over his face. But the entire time we were together his anger was never..._never _meant for me. Until now.

"I haven't missed that much?" He scoffed again. "That's not the point, Rose! I have a child and you waited until she was born to tell me! What was it, huh? What was it that made you so cold and selfish that you couldn't even tell me about her, huh?"

Tears came down my face in streams. I shook my head, reaching for him but he growled,

"Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me!"

"I didn't want to ruin your life! You were going somewhere. You, Ivan, Jay. You guys graduated high school and went straight into having your own business and now you're multimillionaires at 19. I'm a 16 year old mother that works as an assistant to make ends meet. If you had to worry about me and a baby, you wouldn't have been able to dedicate the time to your work that needed-" I started to explain but it all just came out as excuses and he cut me off again.

"I would've given up everything for you, Rose! You were the reason why I did all of this! _You!_ I wanted to give you the world because that's what you deserved!" He shouted at me, making me feel even worse but I didn't interrupt him. "You didn't have parents that gave a damn about whether you were still breathing and I wanted to be your family! I wanted us to do this together but you couldn't let me! Yes, we're young and we may not know how to be parents but I would've gladly accepted my child because that is _my child. _Have you really been hurt so much that you couldn't even give me a fucking chance?!"

He stared at me for a few minutes. I hurt him. Not just because I lied but because I didn't even tell him goodbye. It made him feel like I didn't love him enough to even do that. Rosie deserved a better mother. Dimitri would be the best father in the world but I was the complete opposite of him. This was why no one expected me to be anything. Because I was irresponsible and reckless. Then he tossed his keys at me. I caught them on instinct.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'll walk to my office," he turned to leave and my heart broke all over again.

"Please don't let my stupid decisions rid our daughter of a father," I begged.

God, I was a hypocrite.

"Trust me, I'm going to take care of my daughter but I can't even look at you right now," he shot me a look of disgust before leaving.

He never once looked at me like that. I sniffed and brushed my tears away before getting in the car. When I got back to Dimitri's office, I dropped the keys off at the front before going back to my own car. God, I made the biggest mistake of my life. He should've been there to see our daughter in my womb and hear her heartbeat for the first time. But I wasn't going to give up. Dimitri would have to talk to me if we were going to be cooperative parents and I would just have to make him listen. I didn't want our child growing up in two different households.

Ali and Liss were dressed like they were ready to go out when I got home, playing with Rosie in the living room. They gave me small smiles when they saw me walk in and I did my best to hide my tears.

"How'd it go?" Ali asked me.

I shook my head and felt tears threaten to fall again. Liss sighed and said, "Go take a shower and change into your pajamas. We'll have a girls' night in."

After a few minutes of arguing, I caved and let them torture me. But I loved them so much. They give up a lot to help me and I didn't deserve them. When Dimitri didn't call me for a few weeks, I started to get worried that he left even though Ali said they were still in town for business. I was worried that he decided he didn't want to be a father. Sydney, Adrian's wife who usually watched Rosie, couldn't watch her for a few days because she was sick so Aiden gave me a few days off. He was the best boss ever. Maybe a few days having quality time with my little girl would help. Then a day came that made it a little easier.

There was a knock at the door so I balanced Rosie, making sure her head was supported, with one arm while I opened the door. It was Dimitri. He was wearing jeans and a polo shirt. It was a Sunday.

"Hey," I gave him a small smile. "I didn't know you were coming over."

He nodded and walked in, slowly. "Well, I would have...if you didn't change your number."

That was a clear jab at me and I winced. I deserved it. It's been three weeks and he was still pissed but, honestly, he should never forgive me for what I did.

"I tried calling you but you didn't answer-" he cut me off.

"I'm not here about us, Rose. From now on, we're done. We're through. I'm here for my daughter and only my daughter. I will respect you as the mother of my child and I will take care of both of you but I will never forgive you," he said, firmly.

I swallowed and blinked back tears. "I deserve that...So are you moving here to Denver?"

"Denver? No, headquarters are in Seattle. I'm only here until Friday," he raised an eyebrow at me.

Oh no. No, no, no. This was not happening. Ali didn't tell me that they were leaving this week...I guess she got sick of playing the part as messenger.

"So, how are we going to do this? Are you going to visit every other weekend or something?" I rocked Rosie gently; she was starting to stir.

"No. I'm taking my child. That or you move to Seattle," he leaned against the back of the couch, folding his arms.

He had gotten taller, if that was even possible, and more intimidating. I knew he wanted to be apart of Rosalie's life but I didn't know he would give me an ultimatum. Rosie was my everything. I couldn't deal with her being so far away from me when she was only a little over a month old.

"Seriously? I can't just pick up and go with you and she's definitely not going all the way to Seattle," I told him, scoffing.

"Well," he shrugged.

"Are you seriously that pissed at me that you would threaten to take my daughter away from me?"

That was a seriously low thing to do and I would never...not in a million years...do that to him. But I guess he wouldn't be able to do what I did to him.

"Don't start with me, Rose," he said in a warning voice while I put Rosie in her bassinet.

I placed my hands on my hips, "I am going to start with you! God, I swear you're doing this just to spite me!"

He stood up, so angry he was turning red and his fists were clenching and unclenching. One thing about Dimitri was that if you pushed him to a certain point, he will snap. And I've never done that before...at least until now. One of the first things he confided in me when we got serious, was that he had a temper like his father. And I was about to see it?

"_I'm _doing this to spite _you_?! Are you fucking kidding me, Rose? What have I ever done to you besides trying to prove to you that I actually give a damn?! You are so damn stubborn and blind that you can't see that there are people who are willing to lay the world at your feet! _I _laid the world at your feet and you know what I got?" He shouted but I didn't answer. "I got my heart ripped out my chest and stomped on by the only woman I will ever even look at! You only care about what happens to yourself! Did you ever once consider how I felt? Losing the only good thing I had in my life? I fucking tried over and over and I still got stabbed in the fucking heart!"

He punched the wall so hard that it caused a hole and his knuckles were bleeding. I was getting more pissed that sad now. I hadn't even noticed Jay and Ali came in.

"What did you expect? I was 15! The only people I had were my friends! You stand there in your designer clothes and driving your sports cars saying that you tried but where would you be if I had came to you pregnant?! If you haven't noticed, a baby costs money and that was the money you needed to follow your dream! I did you a favor!"

"Don't you fucking dare use that excuse!" He walked closer to me but Jay got in the middle of us.

"What are you going to do? Raise your hand at me like you dear daddy did to your mother?" I snapped, my voice so cold I didn't recognize it.

Jay pushed Dimitri back,

"Don't even think about it. You aren't like that."

Rosie started crying. I walked over and picked her up, patting her back softly. Anrgy tears ran down my cheeks. For the first time since I met him, Dimitri had a tear coming out his eye.

"I gave you a chance..." He said through clenched teeth. "Don't be surprised if you have someone serving you custody papers tomorrow. And trust me, if we go to court for custody, I will win over the 16-year-old mother. Unless, you want to get me arrested by saying I slept with you before you were 16. Your move."

He walked out and I knew that I just made the second biggest mistake of my life,

* * *

Dimitri POV:

When I got to Ivan's apartment, Lissa came out of his bedroom wearing nothing but a T-shirt that fell down to her knees. I went to the kitchen to put some ice on my knuckles and Jay followed me. This was the first time my anger was ever directed at the woman I love. Did she not understand how much it hurt? The pain was indescribable.

"What happened?" Lissa asked, shocked.

"He punched a wall," Jay shot me a look.

I knew he loved Rose as if she was his little sister but he didn't know how it felt. Yes, I didn't miss much of my daughter's life but that doesn't mean I didn't deserve to be there when she was still growing in Rose's womb. Not only that, I had the right to be there when she came into this world. I didn't even get a fucking phone call or hell, even a letter.

"Please don't tell me you got in another argument," sighed Lissa.

Before I could respond, Ivan walked out in a T-shirt and his boxers. He took in my appearance and realized that now wasn't the time for a funny greeting or a greeting at all. I wasn't in the mood to honestly talk with anyone. The only thing that would probably help me was to see my daughter. But I highly doubted Rose would let me after what happened today.

"Look, Lissa, I lost my temper for a minute but all I want is to see my daughter...even if it's just for a few hours," I gave her a pleading look.

Lissa nodded, slowly, "I'll see what I can do. Stay here."

True to her word, Lissa walked in a few hours later with my baby girl all bundled up in a blanket in her car seat. My hand was wrapped up in a bandage but I picked her up anyway. She was so beautiful. Just like her mother. Her big, brown eyes opened and she looked around for a few moments before they landed on me and she gave me a smile.

"Hey, Princess," I tickled her stomach.

Lissa smiled. My heart ached at the thought of Rose being all alone for hours, even if she deserved it. I hated the way we were doing things. Yes, I gave her an ultimatum but I wanted-needed-her to come back to Seattle with me. The thought of leaving my daughter, or her, was too much to bear. I could afford to fly back and forth every weekend but I didn't want that. They deserved to live in the house I bought for them. Well, it was a mansion and I bought for Rose but now it was for both of them. I wanted us to be a family. It would take me a long time to completely forgive her for what she did but...if I had to be the bigger person and apologize for acting like a dick, then I would.

"How long do I have her for? A few hours?" I tore my eyes away from my baby girl to look back at Lissa.

"She said you can keep her overnight. She packed bottles and diapers and everything else you would need. But, if you have to work in the morning-" Lissa trailed off at the end.

I shook my head,

"I'll keep her for the night."

I placed her back in her car seat so I could take her to my apartment, which was on the floor above this one. We rented out places in this apartment building so we wouldn't have to stay in a hotel. Before I left, Lissa pulled me aside.

"Rose is really sorry, Dimitri. She knows she was being a major bitch. She's like my sister, she is my sister but we both know she did the wrong thing by keeping Rosie away from you. But, you have to understand that she was scared. She still is. Her parents may not have hurt her physically but they damaged her so much emotionally that it takes all her strength to fully trust someone. She trusted you, she still does. But, when she found out she was pregnant...it was like she put a wall up. This little human was her responsibility and she didn't want to be hurt or for someone to hurt her baby. And her biggest fear was that you would reject them. She feels like she doesn't deserve you. I know it's none of my business, but all I'm asking for is you give her a chance. She's too stubborn to admit she needs you. Please just work this out...for the little girl's sake," Lissa told me and I stood there, letting it sink in.

She kissed Rosie in the forehead before walking back into Ivan's apartment. I went to my own and what shocked me the most was who I saw standing outside of it. She spun around when she heard my footsteps. Tears stained her beautiful, olive-toned skin.

"Hi," she rubbed her hands along her arms, nervously. "I was just...I'm going to go so you can have some time with her."

"No," I shook my head. "For once, just listen to me?" She looked up at me and nodded. "Come in. We have a lot to talk about."

**Okay, so I know a lot happened in this chapter but it was vital. And before you ask, Dimitri is not going to forgive her that easily. More about their pasts will come up in the next chapter along with their talk and Rose's decision to move to Seattle or stay in Denver. Thank you for all the support and please please please review. It makes me smile. Thanks. **

**Rose xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. I meant to update a while ago but I have a lot going on. Like a lot. And I need to have a schedule for everything but I wont ramble long because I know you guys are anxiously awaiting Rose and Dimitri's talk and Rose's decision. Thank you guys for all the wonderful, considerate reviews. I really appreciate it! Do you think I can get 10 for this chapter? Please. Thanks. **

**Rose xoxo**

Rose POV:

Rosie fell back asleep and I put her in the crib that Dimitri must have had someone bring up recently. He was in the kitchen, getting himself a beer and me a glass of lemonade. I couldn't drink yet because I was breastfeeding. And I couldn't have sex for another two weeks but that wasn't going to be an issue.

"I didn't know if you are hungry or not so I brought out some donuts," he said, coming back in with a tray.

"Thanks," I whispered, biting my lip. "Dimitri, I'm sorry for what I said. I know your parents are a sensitive topic and I had absolutely no right to use that against you just because I was angry."

He just nodded. I didn't want to hurt him. God, I never wanted to hurt him. He was the man that gave me the best gift in my life and I would be forever grateful. He nodded and there were a few moments of tense silence before he broke it.

"My mama actually called last night," he told me and I saw the happiness mixed with the guilt in his eyes.

Dimitri had a rough, strained relationship with his mother. He loved her to death, don't get me wrong, but he never understood why she kept going back to his father when he abused her. So, when Dimitri was 13, he beat up his father when he tried to hurt Olena again. Victor, Dimitri's father, kicked him out and told Olena that her and Dimitri's sisters could leave if they wanted to but they were welcome to go. Olena stayed and she tried to plead Dimitri to just apologize to Victor so he wouldn't have to go but Dimitri didn't want to see that anymore. He didn't want to see his mother being so weak, she couldn't kick out the man that hurt her the most. So, with nowhere else to go, Dimitri went to Ivan and Ivan's older cousin got them visas and flew them out to the U.S. It was heartbreaking hearing his story the first time he told it to me.

"That's great. What did she say?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"That she's been trying to reach me for a couple of years. Apparently, Victor went to prison for illegal drugs and weapons a few years ago. Someone killed him while he was in prison. He never made a will so they just gave all the money to her. She wants to find a place in Seattle. To be closer to me. Paul, my nephew, he's 6. And her daughter, Zoya, is 2 now. And Sonya's pregnant. They're all gonna come to America. I'm trying to find them a house. She cried for hours and I knew she truly did regret it," he said and there was no mistaking the hope in his voice.

I reached over and squeezed his hand,

"That's amazing, Dimitri. Really."

When I moved to pull my hand away, he gripped it tighter like he didn't want to let go. With my free hand, I brushed his hair away from his face.

"I want to be there for her, Rose. I don't want to have to fly back and forth to spend, at the most, two days with her. I know I might be asking a lot but I need to be involved," he pleaded.

"Dimitri, I know you do. But that's a big move. And then when we get to Seattle what are we going to do? Live together?" I had friends here in Denver, good ones.

He stood up and moved away from me, going to stand in front of the glass wall that overlooked the city. "Why does it always have to be about what you want?" I started to object but he cut me off before a sound even came out. "Do you really want our child to be raised in two different states just because you'll miss your friends? I don't want to see my daughter through video calls and pictures, I want to be there when she takes her first step and says her first word, or, hell, even just starts to crawl. Why won't you let me? Don't be like your mother."

Jumping up, I said, defiantly,

"I am nothing like my mother! Don't ever compare me to her."

He turned on me. "Really? Everything you do, you're doing for your best interests just like her! Keeping me away from Rosie was so you wouldn't get hurt, staying here in Denver and not coming back to Seattle with me is so you won't have to change your life around again. Will you, for once, just do something for Rosie...for me?"

I wanted to fight back but I couldn't...because he was right. All this time, I've been convincing myself that I was doing this for Rosie but I wasn't. Tears pricked my eyes. God, this was not how I expected this to go. Well, really I expected another fight. One that I just didn't want. I still loved Dimitri. He was my entire life besides my friends and Rosie, of course. When I had no one, he was there. Every time my parents picked an argument with me, I could go to his place and forget about everything. And then I remembered something he said before. How he laid the world at my feet and I still ripped his heart out his chest...I owed him. It wasn't going to be easy but maybe, along the way, he could forgive me.

"Do you still love me?" I whispered.

"More than life itself," he admitted, looking me dead in the eye.

And then I looked out our baby. Dimitri was going to be an amazing father. He always talked about wanting a family and it scared me, the thought of being the mother but I was still willing to give it to him because that was how much I loved him. And now Rosie is my everything. I couldn't imagine living without her.

"Do you love her? I know you haven't spent much time with her-"

"I do," he cut me off.

I thought about how it would be if we did move to Seattle. Even though Dimitri probably didn't mind me living off his money, I would have to find another job and adjust to the different environment. Rosie would have to adjust but at least she would have everything she deserved. Including both her parents. And there was no way in hell I was going to stay here while they went. I worry enough even in the same house, but in a different state? It was impossible. But, the only thing I had to worry about was his family also being in Seattle. Olena and Dimitri's sisters would kill me for doing what I did to Dimitri. They would love Rosie, of course, but me I wasn't so sure about.

"Ok," I blurted out.

He looked at me again in surprise. "What?"

"We'll go back to Seattle with you."

I waited for his response. For a few moments, all he did was stare at me like he thought at any time I would say it was a joke but when he realized I wasn't going to say that-a smile slowly slid across his face.

"Thank you, Roza," he called me by name in Russian making me smile. "I'll help you pack."

Maybe we could be a family. It was a long shot. But, I was willing to do whatever it took to get the man I loved and the father of my child back.

* * *

The guys loaded the last of the boxes onto the moving truck that was going to be driving to Seattle, but we were moving. As soon as Ali and Liss heard that Rosie and I were moving back with Dimitri, they started squealing. They were totally getting ahead of themselves, though, when they talked about us getting back together and getting married and having more children. Rosie was only five weeks. I couldn't even have sex for another week. And it's been a while. But it wasn't like it was going to be happening any time soon. The most physical interaction Dimitri and I had was when I told him we would go two days ago and he kissed me on the cheek. Yeah. But, God, did I need something more than that. And there was only one man I wanted it with.

"I'm gonna miss this house," I sighed to myself before looking down at Rosie. "But, I think you'll like living with Daddy better. Right?"

She cooed as I rocked her back and forth. Dimitri came in the house.

"I think she'll like it, too. Her nursery isn't ready, though. I was going to have someone work on it but I thought you would rather we did that together. Or you," he shrugged.

"I would like that. For us to do it together," I smiled a little and he nodded. "Are you ready?"

He nodded and he gestured for me to exit first before coming out after me and closing the door behind us. Adrian, Sydney and their son were standing outside, talking to the others. Sydney seemed kind of sad to see us go but she knew this was the best thing for us. It wasn't like Liss and Ali could live without their guys anyway. I knew the only reason they didn't go to Seattle earlier was because they didn't wanna leave me and Rosie alone. Aiden, my boss, was shocked by my sudden resignation and he looked a little angry but there wasn't much he could do. Especially since Dimitri, looking very intimidating at his 6'7 height, was standing right by me.

"You guys have to visit," I said when I reached them and tickled Malcolm, who was pretty big for 7 months. "And I am going to miss this little one."

"Of course," Sydney nodded, hugging me before kissing Rosie on the head. "Ugh, I'm gonna miss having someone to talk to besides Adrian."

Adrian looked offended and I laughed,

"Well, I think I am a very intriguing person and people are lucky to have a conversation with me." Then he sobered up and hugged me. "Be careful, Rosie. We can't all have this pretty face to keep us out of trouble."

I pretended to gag and Sydney rolled her eyes. Malcolm gave me a wide smile that showed me his first two teeth, proudly. We said our last goodbyes before getting in the car. The drive to the airport was short and I expected us to go into the actual airport but we went to where a private jet was waiting that had _ACER _written across it.

"You have a private jet?" My eyes widened and I saw Ali and Lissa had the same reaction.

"Yep," Ivan grinned widely. "Wait until you see the inside."

Dimitri took Rosie and I followed him with her baby bag. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Alison POV:

When we were all settled on the jet and it was taking off, I looked over at Rose and Dimitri, who was cradling Rosie. They both cooed over her. And then Rosie gave her daddy a wide, toothless smile. That was her first real smile. The pride was radiating off of both of them. I sighed and rested my head on Jay's chest.

"They look happy...like a family. Do you think he's forgiven her yet?" I looked up at my wonderful boyfriend.

Jay and I had a rocky relationship, no doubt. I hadn't told the girls that we got in a fight over the phone when we got to Denver and ended things. But, when they came back to town, we made up. I knew he slept with other girls while he was gone but he wouldn't tell me how many. Some people might think that I was an idiot for getting back together with him but they didn't understand how much I loved him. We've been together forever. Even before Rose and Dimitri were. And I loved him. He loved me, too. What was he supposed to do after I told him I hated him and I never wanted to see him again. The fight had more so to do with him thinking I wasn't considering his feelings when I rejected going to Seattle with him. Yes, he asked me. I didn't know if Ivan asked Lissa and Dimitri asked Rose but all I knew was that I couldn't leave my best friends. My sisters. The three of us have counted on each other since kindergarten and that was never going to change.

"I doubt it," Jay was typing furiously on his phone.

"Why? She agreed to come to Seattle with him," I scoffed.

He put his phone down and looked me, his grey eyes completely focused on me. "Look, I'm just saying he can't forgive her that fast. And, yeah, she agreed but Rosie's half his, meaning he has just as much right over her as Rose does. What she did wasn't fair. Don't get me wrong, I love her like a little sister and I know she has been to hell and back but do you know how miserable he was? All I'm saying is, she should've just told him. That's all she had to do. I wouldn't care if she had said I'm pregnant and then hung up. Rosie's not hers, she's theirs. I want them to be together, I do. But they need the time to talk things out before they rush into things and someone gets hurt. Dimitri's like my brother. I don't want to see him like that again...Can we not argue over something that _they _need to handle?"

He did have a point. We spent most of our time talking about them, besides when we were having sex. I nodded and leaned over to kiss him.

"I'm sorry. And we're not arguing," I insisted, making him shake his head. "Anyway, you owe me a date, Jason Rennolls."

"I do?" he pretended to be confused.

Sitting back and relaxing, I enjoyed the rest of the plane ride. Who knew private jet food could be so good?

Dimitri POV:

When we landed in Seattle, it was raining. I was used to it. Hopefully, Roza would like the house. Things haven't completely settled between us but I was willing to try. I didn't want my little girl growing up between two different homes and I certainly didn't want Roza with another man. We would just have to put our differences aside and talk this out the best we could.

"Dimitri," Ivan nudged me and handed me a manila envelope. "We got these before we left Denver."

Making sure the girls weren't in hearing distance, I opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of pictures. They were of the girls. My girls. Some of them were back when Rose was pregnant. There were pictures of her sleeping or Ali and Lissa. Someone was following them.

"We're pretty sure someone's been following them since we first built the company but we didn't make any enemies yet. And we didn't even know where they were. This person did," Jay crossed his arms. "Until we find out who, we might need to consider security. Especially for Rose and the baby. We don't know how much of a threat we have."

I nodded. I would do anything to protect my family. Rose wouldn't be happy with the idea and I knew she would demand to know why I was going to get security for her, but I would rather not tell her. If she though someone was trying to hurt Rosie, she would make some pretty rash decisions, which was the last thing we needed. Any of us.

"Come over to the house later," I handed them back the pictures and they nodded. "We can't mention this to anyone."

Jay and Ivan got condos while I bought a house. It was just two of them each but, before I found out about Rosie, I bought the house for Rose so she could see that, whenever she was ready, we could settle down. And now we had a little girl so the house would be the perfect size for them. It was 7 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms. There was an in-ground pool in the backyard, along with a grilling area, the basement was converted into a gym, there was a game room which I had my housekeeper put baby toys in as well, a huge state-of-the-art kitchen any chef would love to cook in, and an even larger living room. Roza and I were going to do Rosie's nursery together. Like we should've done when she was pregnant but I was gonna take anything I could get.

"Let's go home," I wrapped an arm around Roza before leading her to my awaiting car.

My driver opened the door for us and gave me a slight nod, "Mr. Belikov."

"Zeklos," I nodded back before gesturing for Roza to get in.

There was a car seat installed so Roza strapped Rosie in and gave her her pacifier. I smiled. She was such a good mother. Better than she thought she was and gave herself credit for.

"What?" she noticed I was staring at her.

I lifted a hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know it doesn't seem like it...but I'm glad you're the mother of my child."

"I want this to work, Dimitri. I do," she whispered after a few moments. "I know it'll take you a while to forgive me but I don't want us to keep arguing. I hate fighting with you."

Leaning over, I pressed my lips to hers, gently. She hesitated before responding, tangling a hand in my hair. I deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip and she granted me entrance, opening her mouth so I could slide my tongue in. The kiss was passionate and fiery at the same time, our tongues battling in dominance. But, then she broke away, resting a hand on my chest.

"Not in front of her," she whispered but with a slight smile on her face before it faded. "Dimitri, I think we should-"

"Take things slow. I know. And we will," I kissed the top of her head.

We rode the rest of the way in silence before Jesse Zeklos, my driver, pulled into the gated estate after typing in the code. Roza gasped, softly as the house-well, mansion-came into view. I smiled at her reaction. When we got out, she shook her head.

"Dimitri, this is too much..."

"Do you like it?" I asked, hopefully.

She looked up at me, her beautiful brown eyes wide. "Of course I do, but this probably cost a fortune. After everything I did...I don't deserve this. You."

"Our baby does," I countered, taking Rosie's car seat from her. "Can you just take the house? Please."

"Thank you," she said after leaning up and kissing me, briefly. "Now, show me the inside."

I chuckled before taking her hand with the one that wasn't carrying the carrier. My housekeeper, Millison, opened the door as soon as we arrived at it and greeted us with a warm smile. She was a middle-aged woman with a little girl, Lizzie, and they lived in the guest house. Milly was a great cook and she kept the house spotless. When I told her to expect a baby when we came back, she was excited. That's a good thing of having a housekeeper who has experience with children.

"Roza, this is Milly. Milly, this is Rose and our daughter, Rosalie," I introduced them.

"Hi," Roza gave her a small smile.

"Hello," Milly smiled back before stepping aside to let us in. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. The room is prepared."

"Thank you."

I led Roza inside and her face made my heart jump. She completely lit up. There was a huge entertainment system in the room with a plush brown living room set and a brown marble coffee table in the center. Rosie started crying and I set her car seat down before picking her up and rocking her, gently.

"It's time for her dinner," Roza sat down and pulled a baby blanket out the baby bag. "Bring her here, please."

Placing her in Roza's arms, gently, I sat next to them. I could get used to this. Having both my girls by my side. Always.

**I know. A filler chapter but I wanted to have more of a calm before the storm type of thing going. Plus, I don't want to write any more arguments so next chapter is going to be a lot of family time with a bit of a twist at the end. I won't wait another month to update. Promise. I hope you guys liked it and please review. It makes me smile. And if I get at least 10, maybe I'll have Romitri make up. ;) Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm the worst. I've been gone for over a month but I became a mom almost a month ago so everything is so different. And my family keeps coming over to see the twins so I haven't really had much time to write but I promise I will not leave for that long again. I tried to make this chapter much longer since I don't know when I'll have time again but it won't be a month from now so I hope you guys enjoy. Read and review. :D**

**Rose xoxo**

Rose POV:

Over the next couple of days, Dimitri helped us get settled. We picked out stuff for Rosie's nursery, like we should have done in the first place, and Dimitri immediately had a few workers get started on it. It was supposed to be done in a couple of days, maybe 3. They worked fast and Dimitri had insisted we get only the best for his little princess, even though I wanted to pay for half the stuff which he didn't let me do. But I didn't argue with him because I was tired of arguing and if he wanted to provide for our daughter then he could.

"Hey," I knocked on Dimitri's office door just as he was hanging up the phone. "I brought you some lunch."

Milly cooked the best food I have ever tasted. And she made homemade donuts that were better than Krispy Kreme donuts. She was also really sweet and she gave me tips about how to get Rosie to sleep a little longer than she usually did. Her little girl, Lizzie, was just the sweetest thing. Every time she came home from daycare, she would walk over to Rosie's swing and entertain her as much as you could entertain a small baby like her.

"Thanks," he said as I placed the plate down on his desk and I stood there awkwardly before turning to leave. "Wait, Rose. I need to talk to you about something."

I nodded and turned back to face him,

"What's wrong?"

He stood up and walked around his desk, folding his arms. "You and Rosie both need a bodyguard. I've been sent some files by my assistant and you can help me conduct the interviews so you'll feel more comfortable with them when they start."

He didn't say it as a suggestion. No, he was telling me that we needed security and I had no say in it besides picking who I wanted to protect us. Dimitri has changed some ways but not all. He was still the type of guy that liked to control and dominate.

"Is that really necessary?" I mimicked his stance, folding my arms as well.

"Yes, it is. I need you both safe. And before you argue, we both know what type of world this is. Jay, Ivan, they're telling the girls the same thing. We're building our business up and not only do we pisd people off by taking their companies, we also have a security branch that handles the...private stuff," answered Dimitri, vaguely.

I closed my eyes and sighed. He knew that I liked having control over my life but now...I felt like I wasn't getting that.

"Dimitri...I've moved to Seattle for you, you've spoiled Rosie to the point where I'm surprised you haven't gone broke, and now you want me to have to put our lives in a stranger's hands. I can't do that. I'm trying, I really am. But I don't want a bodyguard."

As soon as the last word was out of my mouth, his jaw clenched and his brown eyes darkened a bit. "Why do you always have to put up a fight? If someone threatened Rosie's life then we need to be prepared."

"And until that happens, we don't need to cower behind security!" I exclaimed.

"So you want to wait until it's too late? That's exactly what your parents did with your brother and look what happened!" The harshness in Dimitri's voice took me aback and I winced at his words, tears stinging my eyes, which made him soften. "Baby, I-"

"Don't."

I held up a hand to stop him. Him bringing up my brother was low. My parents didn't even do that. I had an older brother, Mason. Four years older than me. He died two years ago, when I was about 14 and him 18. Someone had been threatening him. Sending him scary notes and pictures of him as if they'd been following him. He went to our parents. They thought it was a prank. It got worse. Mason said he saw somebody in his room when he came home one night, someone had covered his car in flowers. It was something out of one of those thriller movies. I was scared for my brother. Our parents had never loved us enough to believe us but Mason loved me.

One day, my parents decided to contact some of their friends in the FBI because Mason didn't come home one night. Three hours later...they found his car in the river. But he didn't die from drowning. His neck was snapped. And it could've been avoided if my parents had just talked to the cops or called their friends earlier. That day, I lost my lifeline. I wanted to die. Mason promised me that after college, he was going to take me away from that place.

"Do whatever you want, Dimitri. I'm gonna go check on Rosie," I walked out, brushing my tears away.

Dimitri POV:

Fuck. I screwed up. She was just so damn stubborn and hard-headed. But I was out of line for bringing up her brother. That happened just before we really became a couple and she had trusted me with that. I debated about whether or not I should go after her. She probably needed time on her own. I do admit that I have been smothering her but those pictures have been putting me on edge. If I lost either one of my girls...they were my reasons to live. To smile. And I didn't want to lose that. Sitting back down, I looked over the man who had the most potential for protecting my girls:

Name: Edison Castile

DOB: August 18th, 1990 (age 25)

Parents: Maria and Edward Castile (deceased)

Siblings: Kellan Castile (brother; alive), Emilia Castile (sister; alive)

Significant other: N/A

Employment: Recruited for Special Ops after one tour in Afghanistan; honorably discharged in 2013; current employment n/a

Current Address: 1428 Opal Road

Criminal history: None

Additional information: Can use a wide range of weapons and trained in hand-to-hand combat. Brother also apart of special ops, honorably discharged in 2012.

I wouldn't mind hiring both, as long as they could keep a close eye on my girls without keeping too close of an eye. There was no way in hell a man was going to be around the woman I loved and the mother of my child 24/7 if they couldn't remain professional. Which was why Rose would sit in on the interview so I could see how she would react to them and vice versa. But right now, I needed to make sure she didn't hate me. When I walked out of my office and towards the living room, I heard her talking on the phone.

"What is this was a bad idea, Lissa?" she sounded tearful. "I know, I know. He's amazing with Rosie and I wouldn't separate them but...what am I doing? I'm not a good mother. And all I will do is hurt both of them."

My heart clenched when she said that. If she tried something stupid, like running away, I would kill her. Our daughter needed a mother. She was a damn good one at that. Rose paused as she listened to whatever Lissa was saying. Hopefully, she was talking some sense into the woman I loved and planned to make up with as soon as she began to let him in.

"No, of course I'm not going to leave Rosie, Lissa! She's my everything..." Rose ran a hand through that luscious hair I just wanted to bury my fingers in. "You think I should move forward with Dimitri? It's too soon...Yeah, yeah, I'll call you back. Bye."

She hung up and I walked in, my hands buried in my pockets. As soon as she heard my footsteps, she spun around to face me. Her eyes were red and swollen. I did that to her. Why couldn't I have just kept my fucking mouth shut? But she just pissed me off sometimes. I loved her personality, everything about her, but sometimes I wished she was one of those girls who listened to what I had to say.

"I'm sorry, Roza," I stepped closer, placing my hands on her waist.

She looked away from me, "Yeah, right."

I brushed her hair away from her face and tilted her head back so she was looking me in the eye. "I am. Bringing up Mason was harsh. I just need you and Rosie to be safe...When we landed in Seattle, Ivan and Jay showed me some pictures someone took of you and the girls. As far back as when you were pregnant. They were watching you before I even knew I had a baby. And now that we're back here, I need to know that this person won't be a threat to your lives. So, will you just do this for me? For Rosie?"

I waited in anticipation as she thought about it before she nodding. Let out a sigh of relief, I leaned down to kiss her, softly. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around my neck and lifting herself to her tiptoes so I wouldn't have to hurt my neck by leaning down. But then Milly's voice interrupted us,

"Um, Mr. Belikov?" I looked over Roza's head, pulling her against my body. "Are you still having guests tonight?"

"Yes. We'll need enough food for 10, I think," I responded.

She nodded before scurrying off into the kitchen to start dinner. Roza pulled back to give me a look. And it suddenly hit me that I never told her who was coming over tonight.

"Who's coming to dinner?" questioned Roza, tilting her head to the side.

"My family. They want to see Rosie," I admitted.

Her face fell. "Oh...that's great. You haven't seen them in a while, so, yeah. I wish you would have told me, though."

"Baby, there's nothing for you to worry about. They'll love Rosie, and you," this was going to be the first time my family officially met Roza.

My mother and sisters had talked to Roza over the phone before, while we were still in high school, but never met face to face because they had been in Baia. I knew why she was nervous, though. Once they found out that Roza kept Rosie's existence from me, they would probably treat her much colder than they normally would if they were just meeting my girlfriend who didn't speak to me for about 9 months.

"Right. Especially when they realize you just found out Rosie existed," she said, sarcastically.

"Once they see how much I love both of you, they'll look past it," I promised, kissing her one more time. "Now, I have to go set up this interview for the new security and handle a few other things."

Hopefully, this wouldn't go as bad as she thought it would.

Rose POV:

I smoothed out my dress one more time. It was a red, sleeveless dress that was fitted at the top but flared out at the bottom, stopping mid-thigh. I wore my hair in a neat ponytail and paired the dress with flats. Something simple but cute. Of course I wasn't going to wear sweatpants and an oversized sweater when I was meeting the father of my child's family for the first time. Hell, I even dressed Rosie up. Nothing fancy. Just a onesie that read _Her Royal Cuteness_ and a pink and white headband.

"Are you ready to meet your grandma and aunties and cousins?" I lifted Rosie into my arms and she cooed, tucking her head in the crook of my arm.

Dimitri knocked on the door before poking his head inside, "They're here."

I took a deep breath and nodded before walking over to him. He smiled when he saw us and, carefully, lifted Rosie out of my arms. Her face immediately lit up. She was just as good, if not better, with him than she was with me.

"You both look beautiful," he leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Thanks," I tucked a stray curl behind my ear. "You do realize that you're an amazing father, right?"

"Only because you gave me a little girl," he countered and we stood there, staring at each other for a few moments before walking out.

I could hear the loud chattering downstairs and it got louder the closer we got to the living room. Dimitri's family was sitting in various places around the room. Olena on the sofa with Karolina and Zoya, I was pretty sure. Paul in one armchair and a very pregnant Sonya in the other. Viktoria, the youngest sibling, was But, Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother, was standing, using her mahogany cane for support. Everyone stopped talking as soon as they saw us. Dimitri still had Rosie in one arm but he put his free hand on my lower back.

"Everyone, this is Roza, my girlfriend. And our daughter, Rosalie," Dimitri introduced us.

He said I was his girlfriend. We hadn't really talked about what we were in depth. I had just assumed we were co-parents for now, until we did work on our relationship. I wanted us to be more. And not just for Rosie. We were better toether, until I messed it up.

"Your girlfriend?" questioned Viktoria, narrowing her eyes at me. "The one who didn't tell you you had a daughter?"

I winced but I deserved it. They had every right to be angy at me for what I did to Dimitri.

"Vika-" Dimitri started but I cut him off.

"It's fine, Dimitri," I whispered to him before turning to his family. "You're right, Viktoria. I didn't tell Dimitri about Rosie until he saw her back in Denver. I was young-still am-and stupid. I thought I was protecting him."

"But, now, we're trying to be a family and I would like everyone to get along," Dimitri glanced down at our little baby before looking around at his family.

Viktoria and the rest of Dimitri's sisters still didn't look happy with me but Olena stood up. She walked over, smiling, with tears in her eyes, "Can I hold her?"

Dimitri nodded, placing Rosie in his mother's arms. Rosie didn't make cry or anything when she left her father's arms. Her big brown eyes just looked at Olena like she was the most interesting thing in the world. And I knew right then and there that I made the right choice, coming to Seattle. The Belikovs might not like me, but they would sure love Rosie. She deserved all the family she could get.

**Not the longest chapter but I thought this was a good place to stop it and you guys shouldn't have to wait any longer. I hoped everyone liked it. And if you did, could you just please please please leave a review? I would like to get maybe 10 on this chapter so please help me. Thank you. :)**

**Rose xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for disappearing! I know I am the worst! Life just gets in the way sometimes and you have to take everything one step at a time. So glad a lot of you liked the last chapter. Thank you so much for the reads, reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are my inspiration. There's no one better than you all. I love you and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Especially since I worked so hard on it. Read, enjoy and please review. Thanks. :D**

Rose POV:

It didn't take long at all for Rosie to fall in love with Dimitri's family. By the end of dinner, she had all of them wrapped around her little fingers and she didn't want leave any of their arms. Dimitri's eyes were completely lit up as he enjoyed lighthearted conversation with the people he loved. I put on a smile and only spoke when spoken to, but the reality was that I knew that I could leave the table right then and there...and it wouldn't make a difference. Rosie was Dimitri's entire world. I knew she was my daughter and I loved her more than anything else in the world. I would kill for her. Die for her. But, I couldn't help the slightest bit of jealousy that rushed through me at the thought of the first and only man I ever loved not needing me at all to complete his family. I knew it was wrong. Which was why I didn't say anything about it. Dimitri wouid just say that I was overreacting. We both knew that he was still pissed off at me, but I didn't want him to be anymore. I put on the bitch act but the truth was that my biggest fear was being alone.

"She's out for the night," Olena said as everyone was finishing dessert.

My beautiful angel was sleeping in her grandmother's arms. I was glad she had at least one grandmother. Dimitri moved to take her out of his mother's arms, but I put a hand on his strong bicep.

"I'll put her to bed."

I knew he wanted more time with his family, before they left. So, I wasn't surprised when he nodded. Olena, carefully, placed Rosie in my arms. Heading out the dining room, I made my way to Rosie's nursery. She never slept through the night, but I had a feeling that I would be able to at least squeeze in a shower and a couple of hours of sleep before she woke back up. I laid her, gently, on her back in her crib, making her stir but not wake. Rubbing her stomach, I began singing softly. It helped her sleep more peacefully. No matter how young I was, I was always going to be grateful for the little girl in my life. Maybe, when she was a little older, I could start taking classes. Get my degree in nursing. One option that I was seriously considering. Dimitri said he'd take care of us but I didn't want to live off of his hard-earned money.

"You are good mother," Olena's soft, Russian accented voice made me spin around; she gave me a small. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine...and, I doubt that," I looked back at Rosie. "They'd both be better off without me."

Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I refused to cry. Hell, I didn't need to force myself. I ran out of tears. If that was possible. My entire pregnancy, I cried. After Rosie was born, I cried. Sometimes I would blame it on hormones. Sometimes I didn't care enough to come up with an excuse.

"My son still loves you. I see way he looks at you," Olena's English was a bit broken, but I still understood what she was saying. "There is Russian saying: Больше слушай, меньше говори. It means listen more, talk less. You need to let my Dimka make the choice. You do not get to choose to stay or leave. For your child. Your malyshka (**Translation: Little girl)**. Do you understand?"

Olena wasn't angry, necessarily. But, she was being firm and no-nonsense. Which I understood. And I didn't blame her for it.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Good. Now, make my son happy man. Alright?" Olena grasped my upper arms.

Once again, I nodded. She brought me into her arms and I was surprised, but hugged her back anyway.

* * *

I walked into my shared bedroom with Dimitri, once Rosie sleep and the baby monitor was on. His family had left not long ago and I was glad that they came. It was good to talk to Olena. She had given me advice, not only on getting Rosie to sleep for longer periods, but on how to make Dimitri eventually forgive me. He looked up when he saw me walk in, carrying the baby monitor.

"Is she OK?" Dimitri pulled his shirt off by the back of his collar.

I bit down on my lip as I watched his muscles ripple before remembering the question he asked me, "Yeah, she's great. Sleeping."

"Good," nodded Dimitri. "You meet your new bodyguards tomorrow afternoon. I think you'll like them."

It was so awkward. Which I hated. It felt like we were trying to hard to figure out what to say next.

"Ok," was all I could say.

Without another word, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. His side. The bed was big enough that we could sleep, freely, without worrying about invading each other's personal space. Sighing, I turned off the lights before climbing into my side. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. And another chance for me to prove to Dimitri that I could be who he wanted me to be. Hopefully.

* * *

Soft, classical movement played in the living room as I changed Rosie's diaper on the play mat. Dimitri had bought a lot of things that a 6-year-old did not need nearly yet, but I saw on the Internet that music was really important and good for babies. Once I buttoned her onesie again, I waved her little fists in the air. Her bright eyes were wide open and I could stare into them forever. She looked just like her Daddy. Her tiny fist wrapped around my finger as best as she could for a pretty much newborn. When I heard the door open and deep, male voices (one of them Dimitri's), I looked up. Dimitri was with two tall men who looked identical. Black hair, hazel eyes, and tall, muscular bodies. Must be our new bodyguards. And they must be brothers.

"This is my girlfriend, Rose, and our daughter, Rosalie," Dimitri introduced us.

He called me his girlfriend. I didn't know if he knew that or not. But, he did. Hopefully, it was more for just show and he actually meant that that was my place in his life. More than just the mother of his child.

"Hi," I smiled, kindly.

The slightly taller brother nodded and said, "Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Rose," I insisted.

Ma'am made me feel old. And they were older than me anyway. Not by much. Maybe early 20s. Dimitri walked over and crouched next to us, smiling as he waved Rosie's little fist before turning to me, the smile fading slightly. Maybe he didn't mean the girlfriend thing. God, I wondered why that suddenly sounded so childish.

"I was going to ask you to accompany me to the office today. Give them a chance to prove themselves. And I want to know if you feel comfortable with them," explained Dimitri, softly.

I nodded, smiling a little, "Sure. I'll get her dressed."

He kissed me on the cheek before kissing Rosie's head and walking out. Maybe this was my chance to finally get Dimitri to love me again.

**Sorry. Not the most exciting chapter. More like a filler. But, I just wanted you guys to know that I'm back. And I'm not giving up on this story or my other one. Please review and let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be much more exciting. Promise. Thank you for all the support. I really love you all.**


End file.
